Luz de luna
by public static void
Summary: Lo cotidiano del trabajo, seguido de lo etéreo del camino a casa, no evitaron que Lavender temiera. - La figura la observaba, casi retándola a correr.


**Esta historia es para el Amigo Invisible del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Para Mile Blues!**

 **Mile, te conozco más del fandom de Canción, así que no estoy segura si los personajes te gustarán, pero como tu petición sólo especificaba horror y asesinos seriales, aquí está esto –que, de hecho, no tiene tanto horror.**

 **¡Espero que te guste de todas formas!**

* * *

Las callezuelas de Diagón se encontraban desiertas a la hora de salida de Lavender. No eran más que las siete de la tarde y aún no oscurecía por completo, los rayos de sol aún alumbraban los tejados de las casas y los negocios y Lavender creyó que la escasa iluminación proporcionada por antorchas y lámparas en la calle le daba al Callejón un hermoso resplandor que se combinaba con la niebla vespertina.

—Te veo mañana, Lavender— saludó Tracey Davies, amiga de Lavender y abogada de la firma. Era de las pocas brujas que Lavender frecuentaba últimamente; al provenir de una familia de orientación oscura, a Tracey no le importaba tanto que Lavender tuviera una enorme cicatriz en el cuello por el ataque de Greyback hace tantos años.

—No olvides que iremos al teatro cuando acabemos la junta— le recuerda ella con una sonrisa.

—No podría olvidarlo. Llevo semanas esperando ver la obra.

—Y yo llevo semanas aguantandote cada que la mencionas.

Las dos rieron antes de despedirse con la mano y partir en direcciones opuestas. Tracey compartía un pequeño departamento con Theodore Nott justo al lado del Caldero Chorreante, en el lado muggle de la ciudad. Lavender vivía en la parte alta del Callejón, donde se une con la Calle Vertical y la Calle Paralela.

Le gusta mucho caminar de noche por el Callejón, aunque ese día en particular encontró la atmósfera opresiva. Se aflojó la bufanda de seda lila que Parvati le regaló por su cumpleaños pasado y continuó su camino sintiéndose observada. Con varita en mano se volteó súbitamente, esperando encontrar a su ex-novio de nuevo, insistiendo en que regresara con él. No pasó eso. En realidad, Lavender no vió nada sospechoso cerca de ella.

Le dió más miedo la escena que se desarrollaba a lo lejos, donde la falda naranja de Tracey aún se vislumbraba bajo la luz de las lámparas.

—¡Tracey!

Su gritó pareció no abandonar sus labios. Tracey siguió caminando sin escucharla. Sin embargo, la sombra que perseguía a Tracey sigilosamente sí la escuchó. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y parecía que intentaba decidir si continuar tras su amiga.

 _Vete. Aléjate de Tracey. Ya te he visto. Llamaré a los Aurores, así que aléjate de Tracey._

La sombra sí se alejó, perdiéndose en la callezuela entre Flourish y Blotts y la tienda de al lado. Lavender suspiró con alivio y continuó su camino. Tracey ya debía haber llegado al Caldero, pero a ella le quedaban otros veinte minutos a paso rápido para llegar a su hogar.

—Es una mala noche para usar tacones— se dijo con un suspiro.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo y por los primeros cinco minutos el camino estuvo tranquilo. De cuando en cuando escuchaba risas provenientes de los departamentos sobre las tiendas. En una ocasión alcanzó a ver a una mujer levantando a una niña pequeña en brazos. Eran esos momentos los que hacían sonreír a Lavender. Eso, e ir de compras con Parvati.

Sin embargo, la paz que sentía no duró. Pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y ver sombras donde sólo había luz. Por un momento estuvo segura que alguien le seguía. Cuando volteó, más asustada que la primera vez, no vio nada. En vez de tranquilizarse, Lavender comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Con un movimiento de varita se transformó los zapatos en zapatillas para correr – _Adiós a mis zapatos de treinta y tres galeones_ , pensó con resignación– sabiendo que el acabado en piel no volvería a ser el mismo después del hechizo. Agradeció no llevar falda ese día, y comenzó a correr.

No era fácil correr cuesta arriba y aunque ella sabía que estaba en forma, pronto sintió sus piernas arder y sus pulmones luchar por aire. No bajó la velocidad. En cualquier momento llegaría a su casa. Tan pronto como llegara hasta arriba del Callejón, y luego una calle a la izquierda.

Levantó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver la misma sombra de antes parada algunos metros frente a ella.

Lavender frenó en seco y casi tropieza con sus propios pies. Aún tenía su varita en la mano, agarrándola fuerte y deseando poder Aparecerse lejos de ese lugar. No podía. La luna llena estaba sobre ella, iluminándole la piel con el sutil resplandor que debilitaba la magia de Lavender cada vez que se apoderaba de la noche.

 _Muchas gracias, Greyback_ , pensó con miedo y amargura. La Aparición no era opción, pero Lavender sabía defenderse.

Mas al ver la tranquilidad de la amenazante silueta, Lavender comenzó a temblar.

La figura bajaba la colina a pasos suaves y lentos; casi como si quisiera que Lavender corriera. No le iba a dar el gusto. Aparte estaba congelada de miedo.

—¡Expelliarmus!

El hechizo de Lavender pasó casi a través de la silueta, y los otros dos que ella lanzó –un encantamiento aturdidor y uno petrificador– tampoco dieron al blanco. La figura parecía incorpórea, y Lavender temió aún más. Se había escuchado mucho acerca de ese asesino, uno que supuestamente era un _obscurial_.

Lavender, en pánico, gritó. La sombra reaccionó acercándose rápidamente, como si flotase en vez de caminar. Lo único que Lavender pudo hacer fue ponerse un encantamiento _Desilusionador_ , cerrar la boca sabiendo que su vida dependía de ello, y correr.

Su casa estaba muy cerca. Unos metros cuesta arriba y unos metros a la izquierda. Unos metros cuesta arriba y unos metros a la izquierda. Casi estaba en casa.

Cuando vio la esquina de su casa suspiró pero no dejó de correr. Tenía que entrar y poner toda protección posible antes de llamar a los Aurores.

 _A Ron. Voy a llamar a Ron, no importa que Hermione se moleste. Voy a llamar a Ron._

Esas palabras la mantuvieron concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. Tan pronto sintió que el picaporte de la casa reconoció su magia, Lavender sonrió con alivio. Cerró la puerta tras ella con el candado y tres hechizos. Un simple _Alohomora_ no podría con ellos.

Corrió hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba la única chimenea de su hogar, y encendió el fuego. Tenía los Polvos Flu en el puño de la mano y estaba a punto de arrojarlos cuando el fuego se extinguió en un santiamén.

El corazón le palpitó muy fuerte y Lavender dejó escapar un gritito. Aún tenía el _Desilusionador_ y aprovechó eso. Si antes quiso entrar a su casa, ahora quería salir.

No quiso intentar otro hechizo para silenciarse mágicamente a sí misma. Temía que el obscurial –o lo que fuera su atacante– la encontrara y que su única defensa fuera su voz. En lugar de eso, se pegó a la pared. Con cautela avanzó en la oscuridad hasta la salita. La puerta estaba cerca y seguía cerrada, pero toda luz estaba apagada. Incluso la lámpara eterna que ella misma encantó estaba apagada.

Intentó recordar lo que sabía de los Obscurus y los obscurial, pero era tan poco que se sintió una tonta inmediatamente. ¿Por qué no había sido como Hermione Granger una sóla vez en su vida? Investigar sobre esas criaturas pudo salvarle la vida. En cambio estaba asustada y desesperada. Su casa comenzaba a llenarse de una presencia tenebrosa que Lavender sólo había sentido antes cuando la voz de Voldemort resonó en todo Hogwarts, exigiéndo a Harry Potter.

Ese recuerdo le sirvió para retomar su valentía. Lavender era una Gryffindor y un obscurial no la detendría. ¡Había sobrevivido a Greyback! Podría con un obscurial. Eran solo niñós que no sabían lo que hacían, después de todo. Lavender podría, incluso, ayudarle...

—¿Estás en casa, Lavender Brown?

—¿Luna?— Lavender preguntó, ligeramente aliviada.

—¿Dónde estás? Tengo un montón de tiempo esperándote. Me estaba acompañando un hada muy gentil, pero salió corriendo cuando cayó la noche...

Sin duda esa era Luna. Lavender se quitó el hechizo _Desilusionador_ y encindió un débil _Lumos_ que apenas alcanzaba a alumbrar unos metros delante de ella. Sin embargo, Luna estuvo pronto frente a ella con una sonrisa perturbadora. Lo usual en Luna.

Lo inusual era el resplandor amarillo de sus ojos.

—¿Luna?

La chica movió su varita y en un segundo Lavender estuvo atada y en el suelo. Un hechizo silenciador la dejó muda y por más que gritaba no lograba ser escuchada. Si tan sólo pudiera _gritar_...

—Deberías dejar de moverte. No tengo esencia de murtlap para curarte las quemaduras que te harás si sigues luchando contra las sogas.

Pero Lavender no podía dejar de moverse. Más que el miedo era ahora la angustia de saberse a manos de Luna, que a pesar de ser una buena amiga en común con Harry y Ron, estaba demostrando ser inclemente. Quería, al menos, saber por qué le hacía esto.

—¿Te he dicho que mi madre murió cuando yo era niña? Mi padre luchó mucho para sacarnos adelante. Tenía que trabajar más para sustentarnos... Y para que nadie notara la criatura en la que se convirtió mi magia.

Lavender abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía ser. ¿Luna era la obscurial que había matado a tres personas? Y ahora Lavender sería la cuarta...

—Mi suegro me contó de sus encuentros con los Obscurus... Me ha dicho cómo controlarlos. Ahora puedo hacerles saber cómo me sentí a los que se burlaron de mí cuando era más joven.

Frunció el ceño con enojo. Por más rara que hubiese encontrado a Luna en Hogwarts, Lavender nunca se burló de ella. De cierta manera le recordaba a sí misma y a cómo otras chicas se burlaban de ella por gustarle la Adivinación y las artes del futuro. Quiso golpear a Luna, golpear el suelo, hacer que los Aurores –que Ron– llegaran y la vieran así. Luna estaba loca. De eso no hubo duda en ese momento.

—Nunca te burlaste de mi, Lavender. Pero tu amiga sí y me impediste matarla como a las otras. Pero después de ti, sigue ella.

La sonrisa de Luna cambió con esas palabras. Se volvió cruel, semejante a la sonrisa que Lavender recuerda ver en los labios de Bellatrix Lestrange y Alecto Carrow. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran los mismos ojos bestiales y atroces de Fenrir Greyback.

Lavender cerró los ojos. No quería morir. No quería dejar el mundo sin disculparse con Ron. No quería morir viendo esos ojos tan parecidos a los de la criatura que la llevó al aislamiento por años. ¡No era justo! Apenas tenía dos años de verdadera felicidad, de prosperidad. ¿Por qué tenía que morir a manos de _Luna_?

Lavender abrió los ojos. Luna seguía sonriendo malévolamente. ¿Cómo podía existir esa oscuridad dentro de una chica que siempre pareció ser tan inocente?

—No lo siento, Lavender. Pero si me dejas, cuidaré a tus hadas por ti.

Y dicho eso, todo se oscureció para Lavender.


End file.
